Off Duty
by Lilac Wishes
Summary: You think you know what happens when the cyclonians are off duty? Here's a snippet of what might happen. ooc maybe i'm not sure. idk if its funny or not so i might just leave it as a general for now unless im told other wise
1. Hair Dye

"Dark Ace!" Cyclonis bellowed from her throne room.

Dark Ace was resting in his room when he heard the thunderous roar from the young female Queen; he hastily jumped to his feet and bolted off to the throne room,

"Yes Master?" He asked placing his hand over his Cyclonian mark and bowing slightly.

The teen who was standing by the newly rebuilt Storm engine ran over to him, her violet eyes seemed to have a mix of emotion, a bit of distress and a bit of anger,

"Look!" Cyclonis wailed pointing at the top of her head, revealing very noticeable light brown roots showing through the purple hair dye,

Dark Ace shrugged,

"What do you want me to do about it?" he said stupidly.

Cyclonis grimaced and the hood on her cloak snaked up and covered her head,

"I want you to go and buy me hair-dye, NO ONE will find out that I am NOT naturally purple," She hissed venomously.

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and folded his arms,

"Again? This is the third time this week!" He declared,

Cyclonis growled,

"Then get something _better_ this time!" She snarled turning around and going up to her large crimson and black throne, sitting on it placing her legs over one of the arm rests and using the other to prop her back up, she pulled out her favourite magazine _Nightshade._

…

Dark Ace changed out of his usual clothes into something more casual, yes he was very well known across the Atmos, but if he wasn't in his armour he wouldn't be as threatening.

He zoomed off on his skimmer and landed in the Cyclonian town centre and parked in the parking lot. He paid and displayed and wandered around.

Dark Ace casually walked into superdrug and went straight into the isle that contained hair dye, the last brand he bought for Cyclonis wasn't too good, so instead of the more one he picked up for her all the time he grabbed the purple coloured box with _Shut up and dye _on the front of it.

Before going to the till he grabbed a 2l bottle of Dr Pepper, one of Cyclonis' favourite things.

After paying he wandered into the parking lot and hopped on his skimmer and flew back to the Cyclonian palace where Cyclonis was still impatiently waiting for him to bring back her hair dye.

…

Dark Ace walked into the throne room, and noticed Cyclonis sitting on her throne in front of the TV watching the episode of Will and Grace that she missed last night, she saw him walk in with the purple box,

"Finally!" She shouted snatching the box away, she glared at the box for a moment before turning to face her favourite talon, "Shut up and _dye?_ Do you always buy things if they have a pun in them?"

Dark Ace shrugged,

"Yes, what of it?" He asked cocking his head to the side, "Oh yes! I almost forgot to give you this!" he added on handing over the large bottle of Dr Pepper.

Cyclonis grinned, not a normal occasion but Dark Ace has seen it before so it didn't really matter,

"That stuff is demon spawn," he stated crossing his arms and lifting his chin, Cyclonis turned to face him her eyes wide,

"What do you mean by that?" She asked,

"It's horrible! I don't understand how you can stomach it!" He bellowed making his Queen cock an eyebrow and smirk a little.

"Any one that doesn't like Dr Pepper _must _be pure evil," Cyclonis declared,

Dark Ace smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"And that's why I'm glad to have you on the team," she added on before wandering into the bathroom with her new hair dye.

Dark Ace was smiling to himself when he heard Cyclonis squeal

"Dark Ace! You brought the wrong colour!"

……………………….

This happens when I get bored.

Oh well just a thought that popped into my head, it was a toss up between Pocky's and Dr Pepper so I chose Dr Pepper.

I might do more, just depends.


	2. Pocky

Cyclonis was sitting at her computer, anybody would think that she would be looking at sad and depressing Goth websites but no, Cyclonis was wrapped in a blanket in her favourite pyjamas with a mug of piping hot cocoa playing spider solitaire.

"What? No!" She screeched after finding that she couldn't put a card in place,

Cyclonis growled, this virtual card was disobeying her; it had no right in the whole of Cyclonia to do that,

"STAY!" She shouted smacking the mouse on the table.

Every time she went to click the ten of hearts into a pile it came back out again.

"Stupid computer!" Cyclonis hissed whacking the computer screen knocking the mug of hot chocolate off the table and onto her lap.

She let out a large and painful screech, jumping out of the chair and running around the throne room, also letting the whole of Cyclonia know that cocoa had burned her knees.

After calming down a little, she glared at the computer screen,

"I hate you! This is your fault!" Cyclonis barked pointing one of her pale and bony fingers,

"Ahem…?"

Cyclonis whirled around to find Dark Ace standing behind her, with yet another box of hair dye and a bottle of Dr Pepper, Cyclonis blushed a little, and grabbed a lock of her newly coloured electric blue hair, which was Dark Ace's fault.

"Dark Ace, I didn't hear you come in…" Cyclonis huffed darting her eyes around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with the Dark Ace at all costs,

"I did knock," He answered coolly handing her the Dr Pepper and the dye,

Cyclonis reached out and took the two items,

"What about my Pocky's?" She added on the end glaring death at the Dark Ace for forgetting them,

"Ah, yes, about your Pocky's Master, lets just say…ehm, that Snipe got hungry on the way home…" He stuttered grimacing.

Cyclonis scowled, her violet eyes darkening,

"You let Snipe eat my Pocky's?" She hissed quietly,

Dark Ace dare not say a thing, right now Cyclonis looked like death warmed up. She looked like she'd only just got out of bed.

She didn't have the usual thick black rims around her eyes; her hair was curly and poking up in all directions not to mention it was electric blue, she had hot pink pyjamas on with a cocoa stain on them and to top it off,

Bunny slippers, yellow, fuzzy bunny slippers that didn't aid to this look at all.

"Maybe you should take it up with Snipe," Dark Ace stated, trying not to sound scared when deep down inside, he was completely terrified.

Remembering that she still had a 2l bottle of Dr Pepper, she shook it. Hard

Then she turned to the Dark Ace,

"Oh don't worry, I will," She hissed storming out of the throne room and into the corridor, most cyclonian goons were trying to hide laughing at their teen leader, walking down the halls wearing bunny slippers and holding Dr Pepper.

Cyclonis bashed violently on Snipes door, and after two seconds of impatient waiting kicked open the door almost knocking the door off its hinges.

"SNIPE!" She bellowed standing in the doorway with dust flying around her.

Snipe was lying on the bed with a rum bottle, which he threw at the wall with fright when Cyclonis made her presence known, with the loud shattering noise, Snipe shot up,

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" He cried falling on the floor.

Cyclonis' expression went blank, and Dark Ace, who was standing behind her just cocked an eyebrow with amusement.

Cyclonis shook the Dr Pepper bottle and aimed it at Snipes face,

"Never eat my Pocky's…" She hissed using her evil voice that she uses when she gets extremely pissed off, after saying that she pulled the lid off of the bottle, sending the fizzed up drink shooting into Snipes face, knocking him backwards.

Cyclonis huffed before throwing the empty bottle at him. She snatched the hair dye that Dark Ace was still holding, before leaving the room.

Snipe, covered head to toe in brown fizzy goodness, stared blankly at the doorway, his attention was then turned to the Dark Ace who was laughing crazily, but his giggles were soon washed away by a yelp from the Master,

"Dark Ace!" She bellowed, "You brought the wrong colour…AGAIN!!"

Dark Ace fled off to the throne room leaving Snipe all on his lonesome,

"Man she's hormonal…" He muttered to himself.

…………………………………..

Again I was strangely bored. In this mini series, Cyclonis' hair will never be its normal hair colour, I was thinking of using the hair colour as chapter name, what do you think? Until then it will just be Hair Dye, and Pocky's

TTNU

Thanks for the reviews, and the spider solitaire idea from Star Wars Nut.

Much Love from me

//¬ have a Stork.


	3. Root Beer rules all

Cyclonis was sitting with Ravess on the large sofa in her room watching a re-run of Will and Grace.

Cyclonis was half way through a bottle of Dr Pepper, where as Ravess was sipping on Pepsi, Dark Ace who had now decided to join them, was swigging on root beer.

"I really don't see how you can sit there and drink almost 2l of that stuff within half an hour," Ravess stated, staring at her Queens now florescent orange hair,

"Its good for my soul," Cyclonis replied taking another guzzle from the Dr Pepper bottle,

"Do you want a cup for that?" Dark Ace asked, grimacing as Cyclonis chugged down mouthfuls of the thing that he referred to as 'Demon Spawn'

Cyclonis shook her head quickly, flicking Dark Ace in the face with her orange hair.

Ravess took another dainty sip from the cup filled with Pepsi,

"Pepsi is so much nicer that Dr Pepper," She proclaimed still watching Will and Grace.

Cyclonis quickly pulled the bottle away from her mouth,

"No it is NOT!" She barked, Dark Ace shook his head,

"Root beer rocks," He argued swigging another morsel,

Cyclonis turned around and flicked the cup out of Dark Ace's hand,

"No it is _NOT_!" She hissed, Ravess turning around and nodding her head in agreement,

"Root beer is not as nice as Dr Pepper," She admitted, turning back around to stare at the TV.

"Thank you!" Cyclonis shouted happily,

"But Pepsi _is _nicer that Dr Pepper," Dark Ace hollered from the kitchen, getting another root beer of course,

"So true!" Ravess added on smiling. Cyclonis turned to face her archer, scowling wickedly,

"Pepsi is not nicer than Dr Pepper," She hissed venomously, Ravess began giggling, this evil queen did not look right with violet eyes, black eyebrows and orange hair.

Walking back in the room with another cup of root beer Dark Ace stated,

"Cyclonis, everything is nicer than Dr Pepper," He began, "Except Pepsi, that stuff is nasty," he added on pointing at Ravess,

"Ha, ha," Cyclonis taunted waving her arms in the air, again knocking the cup of root beer out of Dark Ace's hand. Only the liquid inside found it's way on to Ravess' head.

"Ah!" The pink haired archer squealed standing up and holding her hands out to the side of her,

Cyclonis smirked while Dark Ace sniggered, what they hadn't realized that a cyclonian thug was standing in the doorway the whole time.

He walked in and finally stated,

"Pepsi beats Dr Pepper, but root beer rules all,"

Dark Ace grimaced while Ravess' jaw dropped and eyes widened, clearly shocked at what the goon had just said,

The goon was smiling to himself with his arm in the air,

"Are you saying that Dark Ace should rule Cyclonia with Ravess as his second in command? And me being one of you, with nothing as a number as a name?" Cyclonis hissed venomously, directing a sharp and bony finger into the chest of the goon,

"I… uh… Didn't know you were taking it that seriously Master," He stammered, trying to be brave,

"Well I WAS!" Cyclonis roared thumping the goon's head, "Now get out of my sight before I turn you into a janitor!"

And with that, the thug scurried off, hopefully escaping an angered Cyclonis.

"I would make a good ruler of Cyclonia," Dark Ace protested proudly, lifting his chin,

Cyclonis clipped Dark Ace on the back of her head,

"Shut up," She barked, "You're slowly giving away the only reason I bother to keep you around!"

Dark Ace groaned and skulked off to the kitchen,

"Master!" He cried, "I have your hair dye!"

Cyclonis scurried into the kitchen and snatched away the hair dye and trotted off to the bathroom,

"All these hair products are going to cause serious damage to your hair!" Ravess shouted from the throne room,

"And you can honestly say that your hair is _naturally _pink?" Cyclonis shouted before a low growl came from the kitchen,

"DARK ACE! WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING ME THE WRONG FRIGGIN COLOUR?!?!?!?"

Dark Ace rubbed his temples, he was sure that on the top of the box it said midnight violet.

False Advertising.

…………………………………….

This was AWFUL I'll repeat A-W-F-U-L

Oh well lol

Some people liked it, which I am really pleased about. They are:

Horribly Random.

Dookie Overlord.

Nakedmolerat05.

Star Wars Nut.

Ajii

Lace Agate.

There is much love going out to you dudes and dudettes.


	4. Mayonnaise

"Oh Repton, you annoy me so much." Cyclonis stated spinning past the raptor, whose tail was hanging between his legs with fear, you never know what awaits you when you are summoned to the Master's thrown room.

"Master Cyclonis…?" Repton was so confused, he was told to go to her ''office'' by a very angry 16 year old, and now she is spinning around the thrown room with yellow hair wearing a white dress?

What is going on with the world these days?

"Oh please, call me Lark." She giggled falling onto her thrown,

"Would you kindly tell me why you summoned me…_Lark_?" Repton hissed, folding his arms.

Lark tipped in her chair so she was hanging upside down,

"At this moment, I am keen on re-decorating, and seeing as you are one of the **stronger, better and stupider** talons I own, I figured that you will help me." She chuckled pointing at the raptor, emphasizing certain words.

When Repton heard her call him _stupid _he started sulking and acting like the big kid he really was, underneath all those green scales, was the most immature raptor known to man.

"I don't see why I should help _you, _you don't offer anything for my help," he whinged, pouting a little bit,

Lark sat up in her seat, and brought a dainty, pale finger to her chin, when a thought suddenly hit her,

"I promise not to eat you!" She whistled, "Now, move the piano." Lark directed.

Following the master's orders like a good raptor, Repton waddled over to the piano and tried lifting it, when he had the two-ton instrument off the floor he figured he needed to ask Cyclonis where she wanted it placed,

"Lark, where do you want this thing?" He asked achily, turning red,

"A little to the left," she replied waving her left hand slightly, Repton shuffled a little to the side, Lark narrowed her eyes and carried on waving her hand,

"A little more,"

Repton continued shuffling before Lark shrieked,

"Stop! To far!" she yelped leaning forward and holding back her arms. Repton shuffled to the right, still holding the piano with great difficulty.

"Here?" He asked straining his words,

Lark leaned on her hip and put her hands on her waist,

"No I think it could do with going a little to the right." She stated, Repton shuffled to the right and waited for Lark to give the command of stop, which she did.

So Repton dropped the piano and went to join a happy Lark,

He soon found himself feeling very angry,

"Lark, it's where it was to start with," Repton stated blankly staring at the banana haired teen,

"Oh, so it is." She giggled.

Repton's face turned bright red as he shouted and balled and waved his arms in the air,

"CYCLONIS!! YOU… YOU…_CHILD!_" He bellowed,

Cyclonis leaned on one hip and folded her arms,

"Oh no you didn't." She huffed clicking one finger.

…

Dark Ace had a gift for his lord and master, he was sure she would be very pleased.

He knocked, when he heard evil laughter and a girlish scream, so he burst through the door,

He sniggered when he saw what Cyclonis was doing.

Repton was tied to her throne with multi-coloured skipping ropes, duck tape was over his mouth and he was covered head-o-toe in mayonnaise.

"I feel so much better," Cyclonis, declared sipping the last of her Dr Pepper from a polystyrene cup,

Dark Ace handed her a small box, which Cyclonis took thankfully,

"Dark Ace…you brought _purple _hair dye," She said in an upset manner,

"Yep, the colour you have been moaning at me to get for the past five weeks."

"Oh Dark Ace, so naïve. I'm a changed person; purple is not a good colour for me. Red maybe orange would suit me fine."

………………..

YAY! Lol, sorry if it completely sucked, I know it did lol.

Oh well, some of you might be glad its back. Some of you lol.

Here's a thought for you to chew on.

What would you lot think to a crossover?

Of Fairly odd parents and storm hawks.

The characters I would most likely use will be

Timmy

Cosmo

Wanda

Veronica

Chester

Trixie

Tootie

Aerrow

Piper

Finn

Junko

Stork

Radarr

Cyclonis

Dark Ace

Dove

Starling

Other Characters, you chose if you want them in there or not

Repton

Vicky

Wren

AJ


	5. Pirates

I can feel the skin on my thumbs rubbing against each other while I twiddle them and my heart rate getting faster and faster,

I'm actually seriously proud of this little series I gots going on here, it has no plot and obviously has no end, it will end when I decide it will end, it will probably end up being a fart that destroys the whole of Atmos, or something else, I'm not sure yet.

It's not my fault

…They made me do it

_Disclaimer: I own storm hawks, so get your grubby mitts off my characters. I joke, if I owned them WHY would I be writing about them?_

…

Cyclonis was sitting on her oversized, purple throne, with her purple laptop sitting on her knee, which had the program Spider Solitaire running and she was doing rather well at it, this silly little game could keep Cyclonis amused for hours on end and also had the power to calm her down when she didn't get her own way

Dark Ace found giving her the laptop was much better and easier than giving Cyclonis her medication…

The teen queen flinched when she found that in almost every window she had open said in the corner (Not Responding) She growled at it, pointed a pale bony finger at it, threatened it and hit it several times before completely loosing her temper and slamming the small machine shut and throwing it at the wall, which, after that smashed into literally what you'd call "A thousand pieces,"

"Serve's you right!" Cyclonis barked, poking a tiny pink tongue out at the many pieces over by the wall,

"Well, don't ask me to clean that up…" Dark Ace scoffed entering the room,

"I won't." Cyclonis began, "I'll just make you buy me a new one," she added on grinning like a maniac,

"I hate to break it to you, but those things cost a fortune," Dark Ace stated raising a finger,

Cyclonis put on a childish pout, crossed her arms, and flumped in her seat, looking away from the Dark Ace,

"You're **so **mean," She hissed, glaring her eyes that were covered in black eyeliner and mascara at the man,

"Why thank you you're royal hissy fitness," Dark Ace replied with a smug grin on his face,

"Get me cocoa," The girl demanded,

"Wha-" Dark Ace tried butting in, but was soon interrupted by a thunderous roar directed his way,

"**NOW!!**" She shrieked causing Dark Ace to run out of the room like a little puppy with his tail between his legs,

Cyclonis loved that she could reduce the strongest of men to nothing but a heap of crying, worthless, crap.

Literally,

She left her thrown and through herself onto the couch and flicked on the telly where she watched some silly child's animated cartoon for about two minutes and then flicked it off again,

When a crash came from the ceiling, I was that pesky sky knight she absolutely **despised**

Only this time he looked a little bit different, his unruly red hair was covered by a black pirate hat with a white skull on the front that looked like it had been painted on with tippex and her was holding a wooden sword,

"I'm a pirate," Aerrow stated waving the sword in Cyclonis' face, she stared at him in a little bit of confusion and a slight bit of disgust, before she also pulled out a wooden sword, and started hitting Aerrow with it,

"Who's the pirate now?!" She shouted as she put Aerrow in a headlock,

"YOU! Master C, YOU!" Aerrow repeated, struggling to get loose from the frail looking girls grip,

"Looks like I win again sky knight, you really are a lousy pirate," Cyclonis stated, lifting her head and waltzing over to the sofa,

"I know," Aerrow admitted shrugging


	6. Ketchup

I can feel the skin on my thumbs rubbing against each other while I twiddle them and my heart rate getting faster and faster,

Ha,

More of my spontaneous crap (:

…

Dark Ace being that spiteful malicious person that he is, decided to slip a little something into Cyclonis' Dr Pepper bottle, that little something was vodka,

It had no smell, and Cyclonis being only focused on consuming Dr Pepper, paid no attention to the taste of vodka sitting in the bottle.

Cyclonis was a funny drunk, and Dark Ace did like a laugh,

"You are my bestest friend," The queen giggled sweetly, hugging a random talon in the corridor,

Dark Ace stifled a laugh and covered his mouth and looked away quickly,

"Dark Ace…" Cyclonis called wandering up to him hanging onto the "Ay" part in Ace,

"Yes Cyclonis," He replied, knowing that she was going to say something…stupid,

"Do you like ketchup?"

"No I don't like ketchup," He barked, hopefully making her go away

"Why don't you like ketchup?"

"Because its disgusting,"

"Why is ketchup disgusting?"

Dark Ace rolled his crimson eyes, too many questions about ketchup…

"Why all these questions about ketchup?"

Cyclonis giggles; the smell of alcohol overwhelmed her breath,

"Are these questions to hard for a man you're age to take on board?"

Dark Ace's expression went very blank, a man _his___age, what in Cyclonia did she mean by **that**,

"This should help you think Acey babes," Cyclonis laughed as she squirted him with the ketchup that she had hidden behind her back the hole time.

…

This comes from personal experience actually. I mixed alcohol with some one's orange juice and they did make a really quite hilarious drunk (:


End file.
